Many modern appliances, consumer devices, and other devices include embedded systems that are configured to perform one or more dedicated functions. The growing number of embedded systems include network connectivity for role based access control capabilities, remote interface capabilities, remote control capabilities, or related capabilities. Designing such functionality into an embedded system can consume considerable resources of the device manufacturer.
Moreover, network connected embedded systems are consuming increasing amounts of power and bandwidth without the resources to intelligently manage communication. Absent data flow management, such devices create bandwidth bottlenecks, deplete temporary storage, and violate service level agreements with third party data sources. Accordingly, with unmanaged data flow, utility of such connected embedded devices may be lost.